Before It Happened
by mariofan1000
Summary: An explanaton for how Quote and Curly were made and how they got to the island. Mostly serious but has 2 refrences to the making of Cave Story.


Before it happened

by mariofan1000

***********

Two mysterious people were below two robots. One of the robots had a red cap. On the cap the words "Curly Brace" were faded and Quote was on the top of the faded words.

The other had blonde hair. She looked really caring and kind hearted.

A voice asked "Are they done?"

"I think they are." A other voice replied.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Upon saying that, the two robots sprang into life. They looked at each other and held hands.

One of the voices stated, who was a man with a black jacket and blue shirt, stated "They are in love!" "Success!"

The two robots turned attention to the two voices. The other was another man who had a black jacket and brown shirt.

"Alright. Let's give them a few minutes to warm up and get to know each other."

The two men noted the robots that they would return in a hour and leave the two robots alone to talk with each other. They left.

"What's your name?" The blonde robot asked the caped robot.

"My names Quote. What's yours?" Replied the Caped robot.

"Curly Brace." The blonde robot replied.

"That's a nice name." Quote complimented.

"Thank you. So is yours." Curly Brace replied.

This went on until 1 minute before the hour was up.

"How about I touch your lips with my lips?" Curly asked.

"I would love that" Quote replied.

The two robots kissed when a bell rang.

"Alright." One of the men said when they both came back.

They men explained to the robots that the governments are trying to get hold of a demon crown and they need to destroy the demon crown before the governments get it.

They also explained that the crown rested on a floating island and they spent a lot of money building the robots and they don't have enough money to send the robots to the island.

"Thankfully we have made you humanlike so you should be able to get a job. We need a thousand dollars. Once you get to the island and destroy the crown you are free to do whatever you want."

"Will do!" Quote stated.

The two robots left. They then found jobs suitable for them.

"I'll work in this doctor's place." Quote said to Curly.

"I'll work in this pet shop." Curly said.

"Alright. See you later." Quote said.

Quote walked up to the Doctors.

"Hello. I would like a job." Quote said to a receptionist.

"Right. Thank you for your intrest. Go right through this door." The woman pointed to a door with the words "Jobs" on top of it.

"Thanks." Quote went through the door."

Through the door there was a man with a white jacket, green hair and a strange hat. There was a Bunny-like creature on the Table.

"Eat this..." The green haired man said.

"No!!! You can't make me!" The bunny said.

Quote came through the door.

"Hey. I need a Job." He said to the man.

The man turned around to Quote.

"Well, you came to the right place. I'm the Doctor around here." Said the man.

"Alright then. I need money and I thought I could get a job here." Quote said.

"You can get it. 20 Dollars a hour." The doctor said.

That was a lot of money!

"Deal." Quote replied.

"Alright. You will be giving medicine to these intresting types of bunnys. They can talk." The Doctor said.

"Cool." Quote replied.

"This little guy won't let me give him this medicine. Could you do it?" The Doctor said. The Medicine was a Flower that was red.

"I suppose..." Quote took the red flower and walked to the talking Bunny.

"Don't feed me it!" The Bunny Shouted.

"Come on. It will be good for you." Quote said and fed the Bunny the Red Flower.

It suddenly grew 100 feet tall and destroyed everything in sight.

"Success!" The Doctor Shouted.

"Huh?" Quote, Still dazzled by what happened.

"You see, the Red Flower causes them to go insane." The Doctor said.

"I dress this place up like a vet so idiots like you could help me with world domination." The Doctor continued.

"You bastard!" Quote said, springing into action.

"I don't need to put up with your profinity!"

"What caused you to-" Then he realised the Doctor's hat was the Demon Crown!

"You... are going down!" Quote said.

"No i'm not." The Doctor put another Bunny like creature on the Table.

The Doctor hit Quote with a wrench, knocking him unconsious.

Quote wakes up Later. Everyone is gone.

"Damn it!" Quote leaves the Hospital.

Outside, Curly was waiting.

"What took you so long?" She said.

Quote wispered something in her ear.

"Oh my." Curly said.

"Well, sales were so high in the pet shop I got a promotion that got me 1000 dollars!"

"Well done." Quote said. "Don't tell the guys about.... you know..."

"I won't." Curly Said.

The robots gave the Men the 1000 dollars and went to the island on a plane.

They got attacked by the Bunnys, called Mimigas, knocking them unconsious.

5 years later, Quote wakes up, with no memory of anything.


End file.
